WINNER'S AND LOSERS
by 24-7R5ernRossLynchnPixieLover
Summary: THIS IS ABOUT ELLIOT AND DEZ ENTERING A VICTORA SECERT COMPETION AND THEY END UP ... Austin and Ally and Trish are some of the characters that are going to be in this story, Read it to find out AND SORRY I SUCK AT SUM'S BUT HERE IS MY WINNERS AND LOSERS STORY
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

Winners and Loser Ch.1

Austin Pov

Hi everybody my name is Austin Monica Moon and I happen to be 21 and I happen to be a hit for a Rock star and I live in Miami and I have girls jumping on me like twenty-four seven like they give me their numbers or they are trying their best to impresses me, but it doesn't work since I occur to be looking for the one and I remain not to be trying to be called a player either since I dwell not to be a player I just want to be known as a normal guy every time and I have that, but not all the time the only time I have that is with my parents and best friends Dez and Elliot, but now it Dez and Elliot since my dad died when I was 18 since he had cancer and my mom died a year ago when I was 20 from a 3 car-accident, but now I have Dez and Elliot and we hang-out like every day and we are like inseparable and I sounded like a girl there, but its true we are inseparable like we are always at my house since I have an enormous house that has a movie theater since I happen to be rich, but on to the point today is just an ordinary day until Dez and Elliot came rushing in and said

Dez and Elliot: "Guess what."

Me: "What."

Dez and Elliot: "Um we enter this competition and it end tomorrow so it's say they will surprise us."

Me: "Oh and what kind of competition is it."

Dez and Elliot: "oh it's to meet Victoria secret models and they will stay with you as long as you want."

Me: "So, you gave them your address so they can show up at your house or apartments whatever you call them and anyway you have nowhere for them to sleep."

Dez and Elliot: "not exactly."

Me: "what do you mean not exactly?"

Dez and Elliot: "oh um we kind of change the address."

Me: "to whose."

Dez and Elliot: "yours."

Me: "WHAT!"

When I said that they ran out that door and hide, but I ran behind them caught them and pulls them in my house kick the door close and then threw them on the couch and said

Me: "Are you fucking kidding me you gave my address away so you can show off for the girls."

Dez and Elliot: "yes we just don't want to show that we are poor"

Me: "Are you serious so you are using me for my house."

Dez and Elliot: "Pretty Much."

Me: "Ok that's it I'm going to let you slide for now, but you are paying me back and by the way if you win you know those girls will be attached to me not you guys."

Dez: "Aw man I forgot that"

Austin: "Yea and if they try to climb in my bed and try to have sex with me they are out and that's final!"

Dez and Elliot: "K!"

Austin: "Oh by the way if you win you better hope that they will come when you are here or I be answering the door."

Dez and Elliot: "Yes sir."

Austin: (laughed) "Come on let's play video games."

Dez and Elliot: "k let's move to it then."

So, they went to play video games

Ally Pov

My name is Allyson Dawson I happen to be a super model and I love music and I happen to be a giant fan of Austin Moon and I happen to be 21 and I always wanted to be treated normal, but the worst come to suave and the worst happen to me and that is that my parents died when I was 20 they were caused in a vast car accident by a drunk driver and no one survive, but for one year I put that aside and continue my career in Modeling and now me and my friends that are also Victoria Secret Models put up this contest and the winner will cause us to stay at their house for as long as they want us to stay, but since the contest is over tomorrow we picked our winner today and it was Elliot and Dez that won so now we are heading to Miami to surprise them saying that they won and I give the impression to be kind of cheerful considering that first Austin lives in Miami so I probably can meet him and second I be located back in to my home town in Miami too and now we just walked out of the plane and said

Ally: "Ok girls let's find our lugged and then let's look for our limo."

30 minutes past and we found our lugged now we are looking for our driver and I found our driver he was holding up a sign say Victoria Secret Models and I said

Ally: "I found our car come on."

The Girls: "Thank God we are all freaking tired."

Ok they all follow me and we climbed in the car giving the driver a piece of paper telling him to drive to this place that we locate the address for the driver to Dez and Elliot and on our way there the girls feel asleep and I was the only one awake so far, but we have a whole 30 minutes until we are at the house

-30 minutes pass

We finally arrived and we stop at this gate before we ended in and it magically open and so we all thought that the winners were going to be poor, but when I look at the house might I just say WOW and that when I felt the car stop so I look at the other girls and they were still sleeping so I just stepped out and I told the driver to let them sleep and then he agree, but when I climbed out I came across my luggage and purse and walk to the door and then I knock on the door and rang the doorbell while I wait I felt my phone vibrate and I pick up to check that it was my manager texting me asking if we made it there safe and then I had another one and it was from Trent or as he calls himself T-Fame. He always ask me if I want to be together with him, but I turn him down and why I turn him down is...

1.) Since he thinks he freaking hot when he is not

2.) He Thinks he is better than Austin Moon  
AND I CAN TELL YOU WHY HE ISN'T  
A.) Austin sexier  
B.) Austin can sing better

That's all I have, but when I heard the door open I put my phone away and said

Ally: "Hi I'm Allison Dawson."

Stuck my hand out then I Look up and I saw Austin Moon and when it caught me off guard from flipping out he started talking and said

Austin: "Hi I'm Austin Moon and do you mind who might you be here for."

He shocked my hand and I said

Ally: "OMG your Austin Moon OMG!"

Austin: "Please don't fan girl on me."

I breath in and out and said

Ally: "I will try not to, but I happen to be here for Elliot and Dez they are the winners of the Victoria secret Models Competition"

Austin: "O my god they are the winners."

Ally: "Yup and do they live here."

Austin: "No, but the assholes put my address so they can say they are not poor."

Ally Laughing and then said

Ally: "Are they here."

Austin: "Yea they are they are playing video games, but I'm sorry I didn't offer you to come in, but do you want to come in."

Ally: "oh ok and it's ok we were talking getting caught up in the moment lol and I will love to."

He let her in and she said

Ally: "Thanks your kind sir."

When he let her in he shut the door and said

Austin: "Welcome and what did you say after thanks."

Ally: "You kind sir."

Then Austin started laughing and then she said

Ally: "Why you laughing."

Austin: "What you said."

Ally: "What was so funny about what I said."

Austin: "Your words you use."

Then it click in my mind and I started to laugh and when I stop laughing I said

Ally: "So, can I meet the winners."

Austin: "Yes you may and follow me my lady."

She started laughing and he is laughing with her then she said

Ally: "Thanks my kind sir."

Austin: "Welcome."

Then we started walking to the movie room and I said to myself that this place is so massive that I can continue and never be found.

Then my thoughts come to be interrupted by yells.

Dez and Elliot: "I'm going to kill your ass."

Austin: "Sorry about that they are always like this when it comes to these games."

Ally: "Are you serious."

Austin: "Yup."

Ally: "Omg remind me to keep me away from the video games."

Austin: "K I will and by the way I meet to ask you is are you're the only model."

Ally: "Oh no my friends/models are in the car sleeping they had a long day and night."

Austin: "Oh ok and do you mind me by asking if there is lots of models."

Ally: "No I don't at all let's think about it there me that's 1 and then Trish that's 2 and then Kira that's 3 and then Brooke that's 4 and then Cassidy and that 5 so I will say five, but there are more, but the rest couldn't come they were busy with photo shots and ext."

Austin: "Oh ok thank god I thought there were going to be at least 20."

Ally: "Nope there not and why where you saying that."

Austin: "Oh I don't want all them to be clinging on me I certainly do not like it."

Ally: "Oh so what do you expect they be clinging on you."

Austin: "For example look at me."

Ally: "Wow Cocky Much man you sound like T-Fame a bit."

Austin: "Get the hell out of here I'm nowhere like him or even sound like him."

Ally: "Attitude much and I realize you aren't fond of him."

Austin: "No I'm not fond of him."

Ally: "Why?"

Austin: "Since he think he is freaking better at everything than anyone else and he thinks that he can have anything he want when he can't."

Ally: "I totally agree with you he been freaking texting me saying he wants me and that its annoying."

Austin: "Oh wow I can say and tell he do something like that."

Ally: "How?"

Austin: "Since he stole my ex-girlfriend away from me."

Ally: "Oh wow and do you mind telling me how long that was."

Austin: "Uh let's say 2 weeks ago."

Ally: "Awe I'm sorry about that do you need comforting."

Austin: "No I'm over her."

Ally: "Oh wow that was fast."

Austin: "Yup she was just a freaking gold-digger any way let me introduce you to Elliot and Dez."

Ally: "Oh and ok and to urge you to feel better Trent's a freaking pervert."

Austin: "I knew something like that was coming and let's introduce you to Elliot and Dez."

Austin: "Yo Elliot Dez I have something for you guys."

Elliot and Dez: "What?"

Austin: Just turn your heads around."

Elliot and Dez: "Oh ok."

Then they turn their heads around and went

Elliot and Dez: "Wow who's this."

Austin: "This is Ally one of the Victoria Secret Models."

Elliot and Dez: "We won."

Ally: "Yup."

Elliot and Dez: "Yes we finally have girls in our lives."

Ally has a confused face and Elliot and Dez said

Elliot and Dez: "Austin steals our thunder."

Austin and Ally: "How."

Elliot: "The Girls think he is cuter than us so they ignore us and run to him."

Ally: "I'm sorry to bust you bubble you won't have me or Cassidy."

Austin gave a questioning look and Dez said

Dez: "Can you tell us why."

Ally: "Yea Cassidy has a boyfriend name Dallas and I have eyes for Austin."

Austin: "Awe thanks and please don't be clingy on me."

Elliot and Dez: "Don't be Clingy on him."

Ally: "I won't I'm not that type of girl."

Elliot: "Good."

Dez: "So, can you tell us if there are any more Victoria Secret models."

Ally: "No just myself and Cassidy."

Dez and Elliot: "WHAT!"

Austin and Ally started laughing and Ally said

Ally: "JUST KIDDING."

Elliot and Dez: "Hey not fair."

Then they all started laughing and Austin said

Austin: "I'm going upstairs to watch T.V. are you guys coming?"

Elliot and Dez: "Nah I want to play our video games still."

Ally: "I will come since I don't feel like watching or hearing them play there games."

Austin: "K come on let's leave."

So they went upstairs

Then all of a sudden there a knock on the door so they went to the door and opening it and ...

* * *

**AN: if you like it and I get a lot of reviews I will try to update p.s. I want at least 10 reviews or more**

**What do you guys going to think what happens next and give me ur input and if I like it I will put it apart with my next chapter(if you guys like it.) **


	2. Chapter 2 AN

OK GUYS I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD COUNTINUE THIS BECAUSE I GOT HARDLY NONE REVIEWS AND ALL SO I MIGHT DELETE IT AND WORK ON IT AND MAKE IT LIKE MY STEP BROTHERS STORYS LIKE THE FUNNY ARUMENTS AND ALL THAT SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS WANT

KEEP

CHANGE


	3. Chapter 3 AN SORRY

OK GUYS

THANKS FOR PATIENTS AND THE REVIEWS THOUGH THE TIME I BEEN WRITING FOR YOU GUYS I REALLY APPERCIATE IT

but, I know you probably thought this was a chapter so you said awe man but, can you just read this

ok I am thinking of doing a contest and the contest isn't going to start when I am finish get situated and all that stuff

ok please review if you want a contest

all the rules and prize or prizes will be told when I post the contest if I do it

but, to make me do it is review by saying you will enter and I want to get at least 10 people on board so please because I got really really good ideas for this contest so thanks for reading bye and I will update probably tomorrow or Sunday bye again

THE CONTEST IS GOING TO BE ABOUT IDEAS OF A LOT OF A&A STORYS THAT I AM GOING TO WRITE ABOUT SO STAY TUNED FOR THAT AND THIS CONTEST I THINK OR HOPE WILL BE POSTED ON THIS SITE ON MY B-DAY AND IF IT IS THAT IS GOING TO BE HECKED BUT, I AM GOING TO PROBALBLY WRITE TWO TO 3 CHAPTERS FOR MY ON GOING STORYS

THANKS FOR READING BYE


	4. Chapter 2

CH.2

AUSTIN POV

WE HEADED UPSTAIR AND THEN WE WHERE ABOUT TO SIT DOWN AND WE HEARD A KNOCK ON THE DOOR AND THEN ME AND AUSTIN WENT TO THE DOOR OPEN IT AND THEN WHEN WE OPEN IT THE SCREAMS STARTED AND IT GOT LOUDER AND LOUDER AND I SAID

Austin: Who are you

Trish: VS MODELS

Austin: Come in

Trish: So Ally is Austin the winner

Ally: No but, his friends are and they are downstairs and go say hi to them and Cass can stay up here with me and Aus.

Trish and Brooke: Ok bye

Then they left and we all sat down BUT, ME AND ALLY WHERE CUDDLEING and then Cassidy said

Cassidy: Why am I up here

Ally: CAUSE THEY KNOW YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND ALL AND ALL THEY WANT IS SINGLE GIRLS

Cassidy: Are you serious

Ally: Yup

Cassidy: But, aren't you single

Ally: NO I AM TAKEN

THEN SHE LOOKS AT ME AND I LOOK AT HER AND THEN CASSIDY START TO SQUELL AND SAID

Cassidy: You guys are a thing

Austin: Yes

Ally: So we are

Austin: Yup

Ally: Oh so I don't get a kiss

Then I smiled at her and I leaned down and she kiss me and said

Ally: Happy now

Cassidy: Yes

Then me and Ally just started laughing so hard and Ally goes

Ally: That wasn't for you to answer Cass that was for my BF

Cassidy: Sorry

Ally: It's ok

Cassidy: I am going to go downstairs and give you guys sometime together

Austin: Ok bye

Then I laughed and said

Ally: Bye Gurl

Then she left and I look at Ally and said

Austin: So what do you want to do

Ally: something that rhymes with miss

Then I was smiling and then I lean down and started kissing her

**DEZ POV**

Me and El where playing video games and then two people came down and we didn't even turned around and EL said

Elliot: What do you want guys

Trish: FOR YOU STOP PLAYING AND TRUN AROUND THEN WE DROPED OUR CONTROLLERS AND TRUNED AROUND AND ME AND ELLIOT CLOSE OUR EYES AND SAID

ELLIOT AND DEZ: DON'T HURT US

TRISH: WE WON'T JUST OPEN YOUR EYES

SO WE DID WHAT WE WHERE TOLD AND WE SAW TWO BEAUTIFUL GIRLS STANDING IN FRONT OF US AND THEN THE GIRL THAT WAS SCREAMING AT US SAID

TRISH: WAIT I KNOW YOU FROM SOMEWHERE

WHY POINTING AT ME AND THEN I GO AND SAID

DEZ: WHERE

TRISH: SCHOOL

DEZ: OH WAIT WEREN'T YOU FAT AND SHORT

TRISH: YES BUT, DON'T SPECK OF THAT OR YOU ARE DEAD

DEZ: OK

TRISH: WAIT IS WAS FROM SCHOOL UM WHAT WAS THAT NAME

DEZ: BOZO AND ...

THEN I GOT CUT OFF AND SHE SAID

TRISH: THERE WAS OTHER NAMES

DEZ: I FORGOT

TRISH: HMMMM

* * *

**AN: I HOPE YOU LIKE IT THANKS FOR READING Guys**

**TELL ME NAME FOR TRISH TO GIVE TO DEZ FOR A LAUGH THANKS FOR READING BYE**

**MWAH**

**MWAH **


	5. Chapter 5 AN

BTW CAN EVERYONE READ

MY NEW STORY CALLED WINNERS AND LOSERS REMAKE FOR ME AND REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT PLEASE


	6. Chapter 6 AN IMPORTANT

HEY GUYS

I WILL UPDATE TOMRROW IF I GET HELP TODAY FOR THIS

OK I HAVE TO DO A PROJECT AND THIS PROJECT IS I HAVE TO WRITE AN EUOLGY AND THE EUOLGY IS ABOUT SOMEONE SPEAKING ABOUT AND YOU AND ALL BUT, I HAVE TO WRITE ABOUT MYSELF AND MY DEATH IN A 3RD PERSON IF YOU WROTE ONE CAN YOU HELP ME BECAUSE IF YOU DO I WILL UPDATE AND I WILL GET MY HELPERS TO WRITE A STORY WITH ME AND DON'T WORRY ABOUT ALOT OF HELPERS HELPING ME BECAUSE ALL YOU BE WRITERS WITH ME AND IF YOU HELP ME I WILL GIVE U DEETS ON THE UPCOMING CONTEST OK BYE GUYS

PLEASE HELP AND GUEST CAN HELP JUST REVIEW AND THANKS

GUEST I AM USEING ALL OF YOUR IDEAS AND YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE IF YOU REVIEW BECAUSE THEY WHERE ALL SO GOOD

OK THANKS BYE

MWAH

SORRY ABOUT THE AN

BUT, PLEASE HELP


End file.
